The objectives of this research are as follows: A. To examine the self-esteem of inmates and correctional officers in a prison setting. B. To examine the self-concept, interpersonal relations, status hierarchy, and attitudes of the minority inmates in order to determine the effect of institutionalization on inmates. C. To compare racial perceptions of black and other minority inmates with those of other inmates and correctional officers who supervise them. Methods: The proposed research will be conducted in five states, each choice based upon the size of minority populations and regional representation. Interviews will be conducted with white and minority inmates, volunteers from each institution. The sample size for each state consists of a minimum of 504 inmates stratified by inmate type. Interviews will also be administered to 90 correctional officers, also volunteers, in each state. Questionnaires will cover racial perceptions, self-esteem, attitudes towards violence and twelve control variables. Subjects are guaranteed confidentiality. Inmates and staff will be interviewed at their respective institutions.